


爱情只在这个瞬间被允许产生

by SepphY



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepphY/pseuds/SepphY
Summary: “闭嘴，吻我”





	爱情只在这个瞬间被允许产生

**Author's Note:**

> *没有实际意义只是因为我这个变态想搞漂亮小男孩九条天  
> *未成年性行为仅存在于文学世界不代表本人三观本人立场  
> *OOC

他感觉很痛，一种细细密密的痛苦攀附在九条天的尾椎骨根部。然后慢慢地，一点点随着腰部的摆动蔓延到四肢，直冲头顶，冷汗在进入的一瞬间冒了出来。  
难以启齿的地方被完全撑开，所以屈起指头，指甲快要嵌进八乙女乐的肩头。他尚未完全失去理智，知道不可以留下露骨的痕迹。所以抽离，游弋到对方的肩胛骨上方，揪住白色的衬衣布料。像这样的东西要多少有多少，扯破也没有关系。  
但是八乙女乐只有一个，他跨坐在唯一的八乙女乐的身上，下身则与他紧密契合在一起。九条天不喜欢这样的体位，因为只要睁开眼睛就可以看见八乙女乐那张该死的脸，狭长的眼睛会注视着他，一切便无处藏匿。  
他宁愿被后入，被直接压在沙发上，腰肢被握住，快感使他酥软，声音开始粘腻不堪，最后塌下去，胡乱抱住靠垫压抑着喘息。把脸埋在一片黑暗的柔软之间，更有安全感。  
但这样的体位入得很深，痛楚是暂时的，也是早就被习惯的。九条天怕的并不是一时的痛苦，软组织挫伤，发烧时的偏头痛比起被进入时的钝痛简直不值一提。痛苦以后是铺天盖地的令人麻木又耽溺的快感，逼得他理智崩溃，他怕自己迷失在快感的海洋，他怕的是脱离控制。  
九条天的下颌搁在八乙女乐的肩头，这种姿势便使两人挨得更近更紧，敞开的皮肤肌理贴在一起。突然被顶到敏感点的天媚叫出声，湿热吐息全扑在乐的耳侧。他松开原本揪住衬衣的双手，转而试图去拥住对方的肩膀，本能驱使他追逐欲望，纠缠，渴求更多。  
“拜托拿出一点未成年人的自觉”  
八乙女乐被锢得很紧，上身和下身都是。他知道九条天已经进入状态，先前有多隐忍克制，现在就有多跃跃欲试。  
“还不是……因为你是变态”  
乐的手指逐渐滑到交合处，慢慢地去揉，去帮着天放松。换来的是小孩食髓知味般的送腰扭动，小孩仿佛忍无可忍，他可以想象九条天板着脸的样子，即使是现在，即将被情潮吞没的前夕，他也能冷下脸吗？命令他，漂亮的唇形一张一合，令粉丝痴迷的声线，吐出世界上最具蛊惑性的命令：  
“闭嘴，吻我”  
粗鲁的肉欲是不分青红皂白的；细腻的那一类则须以带来最终的满足为前提。*  
他吻他是犯罪吗？是病态吗？八乙女乐的腰开始耸动，而他捧起天的面颊，并不是想象中、记忆中冷静的样子，而是泛着不自然的薄薄的红晕，唇齿间一片淋漓水泽，眼睫微垂，细眉蹙起，写满了情欲。  
明明是天先勾引他，漂亮男孩突然完全睁开眼睛，佯怒，试图维持眼神的澄澈清明，实际上是徒劳，早就浑浊不堪，犹有泪光。九条天对着八乙女乐的嘴就亲上去。齿列相碰相扣，八乙女乐迫不及待去撬他牙关，也顺势顶地更凶更猛，逼得九条天在接吻的间隙都泄漏呻吟。  
他责怪他没有立刻吻他，也没有闭嘴，只是这一丝怪罪也被搅得魂飞魄散。  
他爱他是神经质吗？道德心与羞耻心趋于一致了吗？自制和敏感同时并存，高潮的瞬间他听见他附在他身侧小声呼唤他的名字，天，他自己也不受控制，情难自己般低吟喘息，叫的是八乙女乐的单名。  
爱情只在这个瞬间被允许产生。  
FIN'


End file.
